The problem of addressing envelopes in the course of creating ordinary business correspondence while using shared laser printers was addressed in previous patent applications by the present inventor, namely in U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,597, and in application Ser. Nos. 352,126 and 463,419. Several means were disclosed in these previous applications for reproducing on a second surface (such as an envelope), a solvent-sensitive image which appears on a first surface (such as an address on a xerographically produced letter). The reproduction as disclosed in the previous applications was accomplished by replicating an original solvent-sensitive image on the underside of a transparent label. The label with the replicated image was then attached to a destination surface (e.g., the face of the envelope). All of the systems disclosed involve a label comprised of a plastic base film to which an image-receiving coating is applied. To reproduce an image, the image-receiving coating is put in contact with the image to be reproduced, and the interface wet with a solvent. A small part of the pigment and binder making up the image dissolves and is deposited on the image-receiving coating, creating a replica of the original image. Since only a small part of the material of the original image is dissolved, the original image remains, virtually unharmed. The label, with the replicated image on its under surface, is then attached to any desired destination surface.
Several ways of applying the solvent to the interface between the original image and the image-receiving coating were disclosed. In one embodiment, the solvent is microencapsulated and is dispersed on the plastic base film, embedded in the image-receiving coating. In use, the coating is placed in contact with the image to be reproduced and pressure applied to break the solvent-laden microcapsules. The escaping solvent then wets the interface between the original image and the image-receiving coating. A replica of the original image on the image-receiving coating is thereby formed as described above. The final label, as it is attached to a destination surface, consists of the plastic base film with the image-bearing coating attached.